Often during the production and packaging of a product along an assembly line, it desired to place some small item, such as a coupon or other relatively small or thin objects, into or onto the product or packaging. Particularly where the assembly line for these products moves at fairly rapid pace, it may be difficult or very labor intensive to place the correct number and type of item into or onto the packages. Over time, different machines that are part of, or may be positioned adjacent to, the assembly line have been developed to more accurately and quickly insert items into the packaging. These machines have also made possible a reduction in the level of human resources involved in the insertion process.
Conventional devices for inserting items may often draw the items from a large roll, fanfold or other bulk package. The items to be inserted may be formed into a continuous roll or stream, with a breakable web between the items. The continuous roll or stream of items, besides facilitating the production of the items themselves, may permit more efficient loading and operation of the insertion device. As part of the insertion process, the device may engage the roll or stream, separate the endmost of the items from the roll or stream and inject that item into the package. To facilitate this separation, the breakable web may include perforations, thinned sections, or other weakened portions.
Once the web is broken between two inserts, it may be desirable to move the separated insert as quickly as possible to the package to enable the package to move as quickly as possible in the line of packages, and also to enable the next insert to be positioned for separation and insertion. At the same time, it may be desirable to handle the roll or stream of inserts as smoothly as possible, to avoid premature separation.
Conventional separation and insertion devices may not be able to operate the infeed and outfeed elements handling the roll or stream and the insertion, respectively, in isolation with each other. A conventional device may incorporate a motor coupled to the infeed and outfeed by a transmission or clutch assembly, to permit the acceleration and deceleration as needed for staging and inserting the items.
Improvements to conventional separation and insertion devices and methods of operating these devices are desired.